


The Maitland Way

by PrimevalEmma



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Abby ask Connor to move out of the flat when Jack showed up?  *warning, incest*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maitland Way

She tried not to feel guilty; this really was for the best. She couldn't have Connor around whilst Jack was here – he just wouldn't understand.

For years, Jack had relied on Abby and Abby had relied on Jack. They were all each other had. They'd never known anything else because they were never allowed to socialise; never allowed the innocence that childhood should have given them. In the Maitland household, love and hate were expressed in the same way; comfort and fear were one and the same and it was always their secret. It had to remain a secret if they wanted the freedom to be together.

“What have you done this time?” Abby asked when he turned up on her doorstep. She was used to his disregard for rules by now; sometimes she thought he did it deliberately just so that he could be punished by her. Their life had been one confusing mess and the lines between right and wrong were always blurred.

“Why do you always assume I've done something wrong?” Jack pouted. “Can't I come and visit my big sister once in a while?”

“It's never 'just a visit' though is it?”

It took him two days to confess what he'd done. A selfish act, money owed and now he was hiding. “You're an idiot!” Abby yelled, pushing him.

He took her blows; the kicks and the punches that bruised his pale skin. He deserved it and he wanted it. Once or twice he'd tried to resist; he even struck out at her, but she was always ready for him. His foot grazed against her thigh, momentarily throwing her off kilter; but Abby was the master and she threw him to the floor in one easy move.

It took his breath and he lay panting on the cold tiles, then he grinned through his swollen lip where she'd punched him. He knew what followed, it always did. Abby was never subtle, and he was already hard in anticipation. Her hand pushed inside his sweat pants and wrapped around his cock; this was his punishment and he deserved everything he got.

She was good. She knew exactly the right pace, the right pressure, just enough to bring him right to the edge. He was good too. He knew how to hold back, how to make this last. She would deny him release until she permitted it; then he would deny her the satisfaction.

“Tell me you're sorry, Jack!” She demanded.

“I'm sorry, Abby.”

“Not good enough. Show me. I need to know you mean it.”

He'd done this countless times; he knew exactly how to make her squirm and pant and beg for more. Her sweat pants were already pooled around her ankles, her knickers close behind. His hands pressed down on her familiar thighs and then he buried himself between them, dipping his tongue into her sweet, sticky core. She arched into him, sighing softly as he lapped at her folds; yes he'd show her just how sorry he was. Two fingers made her cry out; a third made a string of expletives fall from her usually clean mouth. That was most satisfying; she squirmed and writhed and hovered close to a precipice that he would not allow her to go over.

Now Abby was determined to take what she wanted, after all, that's what Jack always did and it was time he had a dose of his own medicine. She straddled his lap, grasping his erection with her hand and guiding it's glistening tip to her slick entrance. “I've been really bad, Abby!” Jack whimpered.

“I know, but I forgive you,” she replied, sinking down onto his shaft until he was deep inside her. Her internal muscles claimed him and the fire igniting in her groin threatened to engulf her before she'd even had her final moment of fun. “You know what I want,” she growled, gyrating her hips and grinding down onto him.

His thumbs pressed against her clit as he thrust up into her downward movement. This was what he craved; punishment and love. She felt so good around his cock and they moved together in perfect sync – they'd had many years to get it right. He wouldn't allow her to make him come first, but he knew she would be determined to try and she often won. It was a battle of wills; they knew each other inside out – after all, they were of the same blood.

Jack's hips jerked and he knew he was going to lose. This was his punishment because no-one took anything from Jack Maitland. No-one, except Abby. He whimpered as he gave in to her; filling her body with his cum. She licked her lips, laughed triumphantly then ground down onto him one more time as her back arched and her body quivered as it accepted everything Jack was giving her.

Afterwards, they took it in turns to shower and put on clean clothes. What had just happened would be forgotten and swept under the carpet as if it didn't exist. This was the Maitland way and no-one else could possibly understand it.


End file.
